Natural
by rainbow nite
Summary: Cecil and Carlos head out to the Night Vale town fair, and have an encounter with someone that they would rather not. Lots of fluff and cute Cecilos stuff. Rated T for some strong language and sexual stuff. This was a collaborative fic with Delila and Liv.


"Natural"

by delianite and rainbowsmores

Delila Liv

It was the start of summer, and the whole town had set down their lemonade, gotten off their porches, and congregated in the center. You guessed it! It was Night Vale's annual town fair. Cecil decided to ask Carlos out on a date.

"Cecil, stop it!" Carlos said as Cecil flirtatiously mussed up his hair. He pushed Cecil away and smiled. They both laughed and walked while sharing some glow cloud themed cotton candy.

Cecil and Carlos played a few fair games and Cecil was doing great. "Man, you're on fire tonight!" said Carlos.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a natural." he smiled. They played one last game before walking over to a small bench.

"I really miss us." said Cecil

"What do you mean by that?"

"I miss us being together. We're so busy with work, we don't get to spend much time with each other. I just wish we cou–"

Carlos leaned in for a short, yet sweet kiss. They smiled at each other as their foreheads leaned against each other's.

"We're together now, aren't we? If so, then let's make the best of it." whispered Carlos to Cecil's face. He gave Cecil a little peck on the cheek, grabbed his hand and they headed off to the water fountain in the center of town.

Holding hands, they raced around the thin platform surrounding the glistening pool of water that danced among the brass, water stained bowls. The moon was high in the sky, reflecting its light onto the fountain.

"Wow... The sky... It's beautiful..." said Cecil staring into the hypnotizing glimmer and glisten of the moon and the mysterious lights. They sat down onto the bench with the enlarged shadow of a bush standing behind them, as they gazed at the starry night sky.

"Yeah… but not as beautiful as you…" he said making Cecil's cheeks turn red. The scientist smiled at this.

"Carlos, it's kinda chilly... I'm cold..." he sighed. Carlos responded by placing his lab coat over Cecil's dainty shoulders and holding him even tighter than before.

Carlos leaned forward and pushed his lips against Cecil's cheek, forcing Cecil blush again, even more this time.

"Are you cold now?"

"Not anymore… I- I love you Carlos. I don't know where I would be or what I would be doing without you." sighed Cecil.

"Hey! Faggots! Get a room, would ya!" said a familiar voice.

They rolled their eyes at this, it had been Steve Carlsberg.

"What an asshole… Ugh." Cecil secretly flipped him off in the pocket of Carlos' lab coat.

"Yeah… Hey, Cecil."

"Yeah? What is it?" he smiled.

"I need to ask you something."

Carlos lifted himself off of the warmed bench, took a deep breath, shut his eyes for a moment, and knelt down on one knee facing his love.

"Cecil Gershwin Palmer," he said slowly. Cecil lifted himself off of the bench, with the warm lab coat still draped across his shoulders and gasped with his hands over his mouth. He lowered his hands so they were crossing over his chest. "Will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" he continued. Carlos opened a small blue-velvet case, revealing a small metal band.

All memories of them together scrolled through Cecil's mind, as if he were turning through the pages of a scrapbook. All the way from when Carlos had first glanced at Cecil (and he fell in love instantly), from their moment at the Arbys, and their first date, until the moment they were standing in now.

"Oh Carlos!" he was on the verge of tears. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, Yes!" Both began to cry as Carlos rose, slipping the metal band around Cecil's ring finger.

They leaped into a long hug and then a kiss. Carlos holding Cecil's waist, squeezing it so tight, running his hands all across his back. Cecil, his arms draped around Carlos' neck, pulled his fiancé's head closer. He caressed Carlos' dark hair, entwining it in his fingers, still embracing.

The new couple broke the kiss to catch a breath before smiling at each other. Carlos pulled the edges of the lab coat in, and pressing his lips against his lover's once again, but were open this time around.

Cecil slowly stroked his hands down to his scientist's biceps, squeezing them tightly and giving out a moan. Carlos chuckled at this, yet still keeping on with the kiss.

"Ahem…"

No one responded.

"AHEM! Didn't I tell you two fairies to get a room?"

"Why don't you get a room with that shrub, Steve Carlsberg!" shouted Carlos, gesturing to the small bush on the pathway.

"Nice one, Carlos!" Cecil grinned and nudged him while giving Steve the evil eye.

Cecil pulled Carlos in for a kiss while he gave Steve the finger. Their lips locking, Cecil still flipping off Steve, Carlos' hands stroked along Cecil's back, ass, and neck making Steve furious.

"Oh, Carlos!"

"UGH!" Cecil and Carlos moaned and hummed loudly in unison. Cecil glanced back to Steve, who was making a disturbed face, backing away from the 'horrid' scene.

"I-I'm just going to go..." he ran into the darkness, and they could faintly hear a regurgitating sound. "...freaks"

"Haha! That was awesome!" Cecil cheered.

"Uh, yeah… That's why I was doing that…" he sighed

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean… I actually l- liked that…" he mumbled.

"You liked t- that?"

"Um, yeah… I guess…"

"Why don't we go home and, you know…" he smirked.

Once they walked in the front door of the apartment, the lights were out and the main room was pitch black. Carlos felt someone caressing his lower back and wrapping their leg around his. Cecil turned on the lights and the confused scientist found his new fiancé wrapped around him, so close that not even air could pass through between them.

"We're home." Cecil seductively whispered.

"Yeah, we are."

They walked to the bedroom together, taking off their shirts. Carlos took off his and Cecil's belt once they entered the room. Carlos leaped onto the bed gesturing Cecil to sit close to him.

"What a day... Did you have fun, Cecil?"

"Yeah, I could just fall asleep in your arms." As he said this, he leaned his head onto Carlos' chest. Carlos held Cecil's chip up and kissed him. As their lips touched, they melted into one another, their tongues folding within each other's mouths. Cecil pulled away, to take a breath, and then kissing Carlos back, and pushing him over onto the pillow.

Cecil leaned over onto Carlos, snuggling up close to him. Carlos shut off the lamp that had once lighted the room moments ago as they fell into a deep sleep with each other.

Fin~


End file.
